


Aural Fixation

by atotallyoriginalusername



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, British English, Choc Full of Cliche, Cos Fuck Yeah, Cos Some Music is Just Sexy As Fuck ok?, EDM music, Facials, House Party, I Cannot Be Cured, M/M, Makeshift Restraints, Melolagnia, My Interpretation of Sexy Dancing, Oral Sex, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rimming, Specifically Eren's Belt, Swearing, Terrible Metaphors in General, Terrible Music Metaphors, That Means Music Kink, That Might Just Be Me, This is probably not good., Your Author Has Issues, forgive me jesus, very mild bondage, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atotallyoriginalusername/pseuds/atotallyoriginalusername
Summary: "Levi doesn’t know why he came to this damn party...... Then he remembers exactly why he didn’t just tell Hange to fuck off. Why he’s never turned down an invitation to any of his co-workers’ parties for months."Or, A little PWP where Levi's at a party and the EDM's making him a little bit horny, then Eren gives him a sexy lap dance which makes him a lot horny. They get a room. Orgasms ensue.Or, it took me just shy of 2000 words to work up to a blow-job and then this happened... IDK *shrugs* ((o.O))Or, this is over 3000 words of filth. Like honestly. I hardly wrote a non-sex part. I've probably been over descriptive.





	Aural Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written smut before. I'm just going to drop this here and go hide in a corner.  
> My inner Catholic is having convulsions at the moment but if I'm gonna go to hell...((o.O))  
> Comments always appreciated and welcomed. Cos I like feedback. Please :)  
> Not checked for spelling, grammar, anything, cos it's 5 am and I've been up for 20 hours straight. It'll likely remain unchecked too cos I don't think I could read through it again. ;) **fans face** Of course I said that and instantly started finding corrections...  
>  *****EDIT: So I've come back and skimmed over it, corrected what I think I missed. I think I've got it all but reading through this again is giving me the cringe so I might have still missed stuff*****  
>     
> Hope it's good. But if not, well ... I'm kinda sorry, kinda not. Meh.  
> I'm never too sure about these things. And I'm not very confident.  
>    
> I also talk too much. ((o.O))

Levi doesn’t know why he came to this damn party; it’s not like he’s the sociable type. He’s here because Hange dragged him here.

 _Networking_ she called it, though how you can network in someone’s house with a bunch of people you already know and fucking work with is anyone’s guess. Levi’s been doing a stellar job of sitting on this couch and drinking beer and totally _not_ networking since he got here. Hasn’t spoken to a single person once. Which suits him just perfectly.

The bass is thrumming, low and heavy, pulsing through him and giving him goose bumps. It’s electrifying.

See, Levi finds certain music incredibly appealing. He doesn’t just hear it, he _feels_ it. And not just on an emotional level. He feels it physically.

Ok, it turns him on.

He’s always found that hard to admit. Even to himself.

It’s not like _all_ music does this to him. Beethoven doesn’t make him horny. Metallica, though undoubtedly awesome, does not make him horny.

EDM, though. EDM makes him horny. Makes his heart stutter and his skin cold and prickly. He curses whoever it is that’s in charge of the sound system.

He scans the room from his vantage point; it’s full of kids fresh out of college, most of them drunk or high, some of them dancing. There’s two of them making out in the corner. Not what Levi wanted to see. Not really what he’s looking for.

Then he sees him.

Then he remembers exactly why he didn’t just tell Hange to fuck off. Why he’s never turned down an invitation to any of his co-workers’ parties for months.

Eren-fucking-Jaeger. The kid from accounts. The kid that Levi keeps deliberately fucking up his sales ledger for, just to have him come up to his office to correct it. The kid whose party this is.

He’s at the other end of the room, dressed to kill in tight black jeans and a form-fitting black shirt, collar exposed and sleeves folded up to the elbows, the tanned flesh of his forearms rippling around sinewy muscle as he dances – if you can call it that – with Sasha. She’s wearing him like a fucking backpack, his chest pressed flush against her, one hand gripping her slender hip and an arm wrapped lazily around her belly, rolling her into him in a slow, all too obscene, grind.

The sight makes Levi’s breath catch.

It almost feels wrong to be watching them like this, like they’re having some little private moment and Levi’s intruding, but he feels drawn to their chemistry. _Drawn to him._ Can’t take his damn eyes off.

Not that he wants to.

Part of him, the jealous part, wants to shout to them to get a fucking room, but he knows better. He knows that Sasha only has eyes for Connie. And Eren – well, Levi’s been to his fair share of office parties, Eren dances like that with everybody. He’s not sure how he feels about that.

He wonders how it would feel to be in Sasha’s place right now. To have Eren pressed in tight and rocking against him. To feel the pressure of Eren’s fingertips on his own hips whilst that bass courses through his veins. He wonders if it’s possible to lament something you’ve never had.

A flash of seafoam green pulls Levi from his reverie and something shifts in his gut as plush pink lips curl upward in a sly smirk.

_‘Fuck! ‘_

Eren flicks his fingers, beckoning him over but, despite his earlier wish, Levi finds himself cemented to the couch. He can’t dance for shit anyway. Instead, he jerks his head a little to the side, flicking his eyes back towards Eren and pulling his bottom lip into his teeth with his tongue. Eren, still dancing, accepts the silent invitation.

Levi tries to swallow down that weird lump that’s suddenly wedged itself in his throat out of nowhere as Eren approaches with a look on his face that makes Levi feel like a lone gazelle amongst a pack of lionesses.

He leans back in his seat; Eren stalks closer.

His movements are slow and deliberate, timed to the seductive beat of the music. His hand running up from his belly to the back of his neck, dragging the fabric of his shirt with it to reveal the tiniest hint of sweat-glazed skin, hips swaying from side to side to that lazy, undulating rhythm.

Fucking hypnotising.

Levi leans back a little more, his tongue darting out to relieve the sudden dryness in his lips.

Eren comes closer still.

The bass drops, sending a jolt to the pit of Levi’s stomach, teetering on the edge of something blissful and sickening, like the wait at the top of a roller-coaster ride before it hurls you into oblivion. He’s become acutely aware of how turned on he feels. A heady combination of alcohol, throbbing basslines and Eren’s, _stimulating_ , little floorshow.

So. Fucking. Sexy.

If there were other people in this room Levi can’t say he notices anymore. Only sees Eren. Only hears his own shaky, shuddering breaths, coming out in counterpoint to the off-beat drums pounding through the room. He sinks back further, almost melting into his seat, his eyes fixed on Eren’s lithe form as he closes in on him.

His head automatically tilts towards Eren’s without Levi even thinking about it. He briefly imagines how stupid his face looks right now but he’s too far gone to care because now Eren _is_ on him, gripping his shoulders to steady himself as he starts rocking again, hips dangerously close to Levi’s.

It’s taking everything that Levi has in him to resist the urge, _the want_ , to run his hands all over that body, that toned chest, those mesmerising hips. He lets out a long, drawn out sigh as he watches Eren writhe around on his lap in quiet appreciation.

He’s pretty sure his jeans feel a little tighter. He’s pretty sure that Eren can feel it too. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t give a flying fuck about any of that because never in a million rotations of a thousand suns has even his wildest fantasies ever come up with Eren-fucking-Jaeger on top of him. Doing _this._

But this is real. It’s _so_ fucking real.

The bass drum kicks in perfect synchronisation with his heartbeat as Eren leans in. He smells like cinnamon and summer and Levi feels breathless and giddy. Hot breath ghosts the back of Levi’s neck, making his hair prickle as Eren whispers in his ear. The words are lost on Levi: he can barely register anything over the sound of his own pulse resonating between his ears and the low, dirty throb of the bass that’s reverberating through the room.

Giggles rip him from his stupor – _God!_ He must look like a moron. He just hopes he’s not drooling. He tries to bring his focus back to Eren, finding their faces just inches apart when he does. He smiles. When Eren smiles, his face lights up like a slot-machine when all the sevens line up.

 _Fuck_ , now that lump is back in Levi’s throat again.

He swallows thickly, storm-grey eyes dragging slowly from sparkling greens to glistening dusky pink lips and back again. Eren’s smile fades slowly as he looks at Levi through hooded eyes. Bites his bottom lip. _Well, fuck!_ If Levi doesn’t want that between _his_ teeth.

_Like, right fucking now._

It’s a frantic tangle of limbs and a frenzied clash of teeth and tongues, hands gripping at hair and Eren’s mouth latching onto Levi’s with fever, drawing him in to plunder his mouth; he tastes like spiced rum and chocolate; molten gold that leaves a delicious burn on Levi’s tongue and has him drowning in liquid fire.

Leaves him wanting when they pull apart.

He holds tight onto Eren’s waist, his hand sliding down the arching curve of his spine as he leans him back and peppers fiery kisses down his neck, pulling him down to grind hard against him and meeting the movement with an upward thrust of his own. Eren releases a throaty moan that has Levi’s stomach tingling like a mouthful of popping candy. A hand cards its way through Levi’s hair and tugs his head back, teeth sinking into his exposed throat, soft sloppy kisses soothing the mark left behind.

It’s too much. Too much fire, too much heat.

And it’s not nearly enough. He needs them to get the fuck out of this room, out of these clothes. Needs the feeling of skin on skin.

He drinks Eren in through lust-heavy eyes, sending silent pleas to get to somewhere more secluded.

_“Mmmm…You’re so fucking hot…”_

He wants to touch. Wants to taste. Wants to consume.

_"Do you have any idea…"_

Eren draws him in for another kiss. Levi snakes a hand under his shirt, sliding the pad of his thumb over a hardened nipple. He’s never felt so overcome.

_”How much I … h-hah! … W-want you…?”_

And Levi thinks he’s hearing the thoughts inside his own head. Takes a while to register Eren’s voice in his ear.

“Want you over me…”

Levi’s hand lowers.

”Want you under me…”

He strokes at Eren’s side, making the boy shudder, his hand coming to rest on his abdomen, feeling every rise and fall of Eren’s erratic breath. Tasting the anticipation on the younger man’s lips.

”Any way. Every way.”

Lower still. Levi leans in to Eren’s ear.

”Then why are we still here?”

Eren’s almost falling off Levi’s lap as he scrambles to his feet, pulling Levi up with him by the lips with his teeth. He leads Levi out of the room, lips attached to Levi’s like he would die if they disconnected. Levi thinks he’d die too.

It’s animalistic, the way Eren thumps him hard against his bedroom door, breaking contact momentarily to pull his own shirt off but then his lips find Levi’s again. He starts trailing kisses along his jaw, tongue tracing the dips and curves of his throat, deft fingers parting the buttons of his shirt with ease, pulling it off and tossing it aside without a thought. His tongue makes a path down Levi’s chest…

_‘Fuck yes.’_

Levi’s heart pounds out stuttered, syncopated beats all of its own now, the muffled sound of the music no longer audible over heavy breaths and desperate moans. Eren drops to his knees, eyes flicking up to Levi’s. Lips parted, eyes begging. Seeking permission.

Levi bucks his hips in response, arching his back from the door. He’s so hard it fucking hurts. Permission _absolutely_ fucking granted.

He pops the button on Levi’s jeans, fingers curling into the belt loops and yanking at the heavy fabric, and teases the skin midway between Levi’s navel and his crotch with his mouth.

It’s a needy whine that rolls from Levi’s lips.

“Eren… please…”

Eren takes a few languorous strokes of his cock, hand fisting around the base as he licks an achingly slow stripe from bottom to top, tongue swirling around the head and pulling it into his mouth with a tentative suck.

“Fucking tea–aaaah…“

He’s cut short when Eren takes him in, inch by agonising inch, tongue laving and cheeks hollowing. Levi throws his head back, eyes flickering shut, a breathy sigh releasing from deep within his chest.

Eren draws Levi out of his mouth. Nuzzles his cheek against his aching cock, licking it lazily. He stares up at Levi with wide and pleading eyes, feigning innocence.

“Look at me, Levi.”

Levi looks down at the man on his knees below him. He’s anything but fucking innocent.

“I want you to watch me.”

Levi watches. Fucking drowns in those huge, doe eyes blown black with arousal. Wet heat surrounding him once more as Eren grips tightly onto Levi’s hips and pulls him in again. Levi’s hand finds purchase in the silken strands of Eren’s hair, rising and falling along with Eren’s head as he takes in more of him on every descent.

Sinks down deeper until he can feel Levi at the back of his throat.

When Eren swallows around his cock, Levi barely manages to hold back the guttural moan clawing to escape from his lungs.

“Ohhhh Eren! _Jesus fu-uck!_...”

Eren hums, encouraging the filthy, desperate noises that tumble from Levi’s frantic lips. Eyes boring deep into Levi as his head raises up and sinks back down again, face flushed pink from the fevered heat between them.

“Holy fuck, Eren… Mmmn, like that….”

Levi’s mind has turned to nothing more than gelatinous mush under Eren’s devoted attention. He’s struggling to keep his focus on Eren, keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. Struggling to hold back the heat that’s coiling in the pit of his stomach

“Hnnngh!”

Eren’s lips tighten in a smile around him as he draws back up. He teases the head of Levi’s cock, tongue dipping into the slit and lapping at the precum that’s dripping from it. Fucking slaps it against his face as his skilled hand takes over once more, wrist twisting on the upstroke, staring intently at the panting mess above him.

Levi’s close, he’s so fucking close. He tugs at Eren’s hair, singing the boy’s name in breathless chants like a mantra.

“Ohmygod! Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna...”

Eren’s hand loosens a fraction, the pace of his strokes increasing.

“Do it, Levi,” Eren’s voice barely a murmur, “on my face.”

Fuck! This boy is so deliciously filthy Levi thinks could scrub for days and still not get this feeling off his skin. Doesn’t fucking want to anyway. Eren opens his mouth wide as he coaxes Levi over the edge. He cums hard, thick ropes coating Eren’s face and tongue white. Eren milking every last drop, swallowing greedily as he slowly brings Levi back down.

“S-shit, Eren!”

Eren swipes a thumb across his lower lip and sucks at it as he gets up from his knees grabs his own discarded shirt and wipes the rest of Levi’s cum from his face. He flashes Levi another jackpot-winning smile. “Thank you.”

Levi wonders, as he leans against the door gasping for air, if the lack of oxygen getting into his lungs is fucking with his ears. The man just dropped like Skrillex and blew him to oblivion without a second thought to his own need and he’s thanking _him_ for that pleasure? _Fuck!_ If he’s going to thank him, then Levi’s going to damn well make sure he’s got something to thank him for. He’s still half-dressed and can barely contain his arousal in those jeans. Shit, that can’t be comfortable.

His hands grasp at Eren’s cheeks, pulling him in for a frenzied kiss. It’s a split second before he’s got him pushed down onto the bed. He traces his hands down Eren’s sides, grabbing at his wrists and raising them above his head as he hovers over him, leaning in to capture his lips again. Holding Eren’s wrists in one hand, he lets his other hand glide over his clothed length, looking at him with a questioning, lust-heavy gaze.

Eren nods ferociously, a feral growl spilling from his lips. Bucks his hips up when Levi nimbly rids him of his belt and jeans and palms his cock over his underwear.

Straddling him, Levi takes Eren’s belt and loops it around both of his wrists securely. “This ok?”

“Yes!” Eren practically fucking squeals. “Yes. Oh God, yes.”

Levi needs no more encouragement. He secures the belt firmly to the headboard, checking the restraints are not too tight then sets to work mapping every dip and contour of Eren’s body with his tongue and hands. Committing every inch to memory.

“Look at you…” he whispers breathlessly, inhaling Eren’s intoxicating scent as he plants feather-light kisses across his jaw and under his ear, enjoying the way his stomach tightens when he rakes his nails down it.

“Do you know how fucking hot you’ve got me?”

Levi revels in the gravelly ‘aaahs’ and staggered ‘ohhs’ Eren’s mouth releases at every sloppy, opened mouthed kiss Levi trails down his neck. When his mouth reaches Eren’s collar bone he nips at the skin gently, suckling with just enough pressure to have Eren pull tight against the belt restraining him.

“Mmmm, you’re so responsive.” He purrs, his tongue laving over the purpling bruise he just made. “You like that?” He adds another further down Eren’s chest. Pins him down by his hips with his strong hands when he starts writhing underneath him. “Like me marking you up?”

Eren’s needy, breathless whines punctuate the air as Levi continues to lavish attention on his body.

“Yeah baby, keep making those noises.” His hands reach down to Eren’s underwear, fingers teasing under the waistband, pulling it back and snapping it against Eren’s skin. “This has got to go, though.”

He peels the offending item of clothing off slowly and spreads Eren’s thighs apart, caressing his ass.

And it’s like Eren can read minds. “Dresser. Left-hand drawer.”

Levi reaches over and scrambles around blindly in the drawer, pulling out the small bottle of lube. He sits it to the side and shuffles himself to the bottom of the bed. Eren, confused by the action, tries to sit up, failing miserably due to his restraints.

“Levi?” He sounds nervous, unsure. “What are you gonna do?”

”Gonna make you feel good,” he snaps his eyes up to Eren’s. “You might want to hold onto the headboard.”

Without any further warning, and before Eren has any time to actually grasp onto anything, Levi presses his tongue against Eren’s puckering hole, giving it an experimental flick. Looks up to see Eren’s teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, hands scrambling for purchase at the headboard.

”F-fuuuck! Levi… hnnnn...”

This is what Levi’s been waiting for, waiting to watch this _gorgeous_ boy squirm at every flit of his tongue. Waiting to hear him moan like this under his attention.

_’Fucking beautiful…’_

Not taking his attention from Eren’s pleasure, Levi reaches for the lubricant, popping the cap with one hand, the other keeping Eren’s thighs held firmly apart. He pauses briefly from his ministrations to coat his fingers in the viscous fluid, before licking and sucking his way up Eren’s perineum towards his hardened cock, glistening with precum. His finger teases Eren’s hole as his lips hover teasingly over his cock. Eren tries to push down onto his fingers.

He slides his finger in at the same time as he takes Eren’s cock into his mouth, listening for any sounds of discomfort and smirking when he hears nothing but ragged breaths and pleasured babbling. His only goal is to blow Eren’s mind. Increasing his pace with both his fingers and his mouth he works to remove Eren from reality completely.

”Aahh… Ohh f-ffuu…uck!”

When Eren almost launches off the bed at a particular curl of Levi’s fingers, he knows he’s found it. He pounds his fingers relentlessly into the sensitive spot and sucks hard, giving all he has to make the boy above him a boneless mess. With a final push, Eren comes undone, spilling into Levi’s mouth with a hard, rasping moan.

”H-holy shit!” It’s all the English that Eren can manage right now. Levi chuckles as he cleans him off with his already soiled shirt.

Levi reaches to untie the belt from Eren's wrists and rubs soothing circles on the reddened flesh.

" _Now_ you can thank me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord, I should NOT listen to EDM...
> 
> Incidentally, I was listening to The Glitch Mob when I wrote this. Tunes in particular being: Fortune Days, Animus Vox, Bad Wings, Carry The Sun, Drive It Like You Stole It, A Dream Within A Dream, Beyond Monday, We Can Make the World Stop, I Need My Memory Back and Fistful of Silence ... not in that particular order though, I kind of get lost in the music and in my own head when I listen to tunes... and seriously, some of these tunes are sexy as hell and also beautiful. Because music.
> 
> Anyways I digress, this was a practice shot at smut writing cos I'm writing this big multi-chapter thing which will eventually contain smut and I figured since I've never written anything like that before (or in fact written much of anything in a very long time) I ought to warm up a bit.


End file.
